<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cooking with Friends by Aryalaenkha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553064">Cooking with Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha'>Aryalaenkha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Until Dawn [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Take place:</b> M.E. 752</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Until Dawn [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090427</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cooking with Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Take place:</b> M.E. 752</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The end-of-year exams had just finished. In the past few weeks, Aurora had been able to motivate Noctis and Prompto so that they would not review at the last moment. She had agreed to help them once more but on her terms as it was out of the question that she got no sleep on the eve of checks.</p>
<p>Noctis and Prompto wanted to enjoy the two-month summer vacation to rest and have fun but Gladiolus did not hear it that way. He was hoping to advance the combat training of the young Prince, who had slacken well. Aurora, equal to herself, planned to continue her secret trainings with Ignis, who had officially joined the Crownsguard, and to perfect her knowledge of the affairs of the Kingdom.</p>
<p>Since his curious request, Ignis had begun to question Aurora about her culinary tastes. The subject allowed them to no longer think, for a moment, of all their prerogatives. They enjoyed meeting in the city center to chat over coffee. The change of setting, other than the Citadel, did them good.</p>
<p>— Tell me … Would you like to help me improve a recipe?</p>
<p>— Of course Iggy. What’s it about ?</p>
<p>— Do you remember the pastries your brother loved at Tenebrae? I get closer to each test but I can’t pinpoint what is wrong.</p>
<p>Aurora looked at her cup of coffee, stared into space for a brief moment, remembering their stay on the lands of the Nox Fleuret family. She shook her head and turned her attention to her childhood friend, smiling softly.</p>
<p>— I’ll do my best to help you. It goes back a little but there are flavors that we don’t forget.</p>
<p>— By the way, didn’t you tell me at the time of a cake that you had enjoyed too?</p>
<p>— Yes, maybe. But it doesn’t matter. Don’t bother with that.</p>
<p>— Please, tell me.</p>
<p>The young Princess blushed slightly, lowering her eyes, embarrassed.</p>
<p>— It was an Tenebraen Berry Opera.</p>
<p>— Tenebraen Berry?</p>
<p>— Yes, it’s a kind of strawberry native to the Ulwaat region. If formerly we could sometimes be found on the stalls of Insomnia, it has become almost impossible since the annexation of Tenebrae by Niflheim.</p>
<p>— Or on the black market at exorbitant prices, I suppose.</p>
<p>Ignis put his hand to his chin, thinking, while Aurora nodded. They finished drinking their coffee quietly, continuing their discussion. The young man took his friend home and they made an appointment for their first cooking workshop a few days later to prepare the birthday of Noctis.</p>
<p>That day, the two childhood friends met early in the kitchen of the Citadel. Aurora, still half asleep, had brought some cans of Ebony, to the delight of Ignis. They exchanged a knowing smile, putting on their cooking aprons, then the young man took out his notebook. He handed it to the young Princess so that she could read the recipe and the few annotations that he had been able to write as and when he tried. They put the various utensils and ingredients on the worktop, checked that they did not miss anything and went to work. Ignis started with the dough while Aurora took the berries back to a saucepan with sugar. The girl began to happily hum an operatic tune, though she usually listened to songs tinged with electric guitars and drums. The young adviser next to her arched an eyebrow, surprised to hear her sing such music.</p>
<p>— I didn’t know you liked opera.</p>
<p>— I don’t listen often but I appreciate some pieces.</p>
<p>Aurora smiled, remembering one of her childhood memories.</p>
<p>— When I was young, my father took me to the opera house to see a performance. We were sitting in the royal box, overlooking the room. I remember costumes, sets, voices … I felt like I was living a fantastic adventure. It was magic. I have an excellent memory of it and I’ll never forget it.</p>
<p>He smiled at her, looking at her with affection close to that of a protective brother. He knew a lot about the life of the girl, but he was surprised to discover more every day.</p>
<p>Little by little, they made the various preparations and went on to assemble the cakes. During their baking, they put away all the material, always in the same good mood. Ignis finally took the pastries out of the oven and offered Aurora to taste one to get her opinion. But being too hot, the young Princess used the powers of her Blood to generate ice between her hands and thus cool the little cake quickly. It surprised Ignis, still unaccustomed to seeing her use royal magic, and frowned.</p>
<p>— You shouldn’t use your gifts as well. You know what it costs you in exchange.</p>
<p>— It’s okay, it wasn’t much. A little rest and everything will be back in order.</p>
<p>— It’s not a reason.</p>
<p>He could not help but worry about it. Aurora had noticed it and she gave him a sorry little smile to apologize. Following this, with a knife, she came to cut the little cake in half and giving a half to her friend before crunching in her share. She closed her eyes, savoring their creation of the morning. A sweet smile settled on the face of the girl, which did not escape her friend.</p>
<p>— So ? What do you think about it?</p>
<p>-— It’s very good, but it’s not quite that. The banana custard is a little too sweet. And it is missing that little something from these Ulwaat berries.</p>
<p>— Hmm … I see.</p>
<p>Aurora opened her eyes and put them fondly on Ignis.</p>
<p>— I hope that one day we will find some. I would like to plant a few plant in the garden, but I doubt that the climate is suitable.</p>
<p>— We will try to find some. I promise you.</p>
<p>He smiled back at her, taking advantage to pack the cakes in a bag.</p>
<p>— But for now, let’s bring that to your dear brother.</p>
<p>— Hoping he’s home!</p>
<p>— Ah … Yes … I forgot that he tends to be often outside that one …</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>